Goldfish
by Selenite
Summary: Set after Thor 2. Jane is alone. Alone again. And this is just another uneventful evening, another lonely walk home. Well, is it?
1. Goldfish

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, the Marvel characters are not mine._

* * *

><p>ooOOOoo<p>

_Just what am I doing?_ Jane thought as she rounded yet another nameless, unimportant corner. The grey of the foggy day had turned into a dark shade so suddenly. Jane did not even realize. And she did not even care. Was it the day or night? And what did it matter?

When she had woken up that morning, she had to switch the light on. The fog outside was again so thick it would not permit the sunlight through.

_And where are you to disperse it?_ Jane frowned even more, hugging her purse tightly, her stare fixed on the ground running away underneath her feet. Was that a reproach? Well, with all honesty, yes.

Where was he again? Of course, Thor lived for so long that he was unable to perceive the course of time in the same way as she did. It ran so much slower for him. He would never understand the hectic, ephemeral way the humans lived their lives.

_But what can we do? Our live is short, and so we live quickly. Right? Is that right?_ Jane asked herself. "No, no it isn't…" she mouthed and slowed down her pace. Slowing down was right.

But the place and time was not. She heard the sound, and all she could do was look to the side and squint against the approaching lights. Her heart stopped. _You idiot…_

She gasped then. The lights were gone. They had passed her.

"Wait, where… It hurts." She said then, the only thing she could focus on being the pressure of the tight grip on her wrist. She looked up and around. Yes, the cab passed her because she had been pulled away from the street.

"Does it?" A familiar voice spat out. The sound of it was both mocking and reproachful. "But I assure you being hit by the car would have hurt much worse."

She turned to him. Her lips were apart to form an answer, but the moment she saw his face, she choked on the words.

"You're welcome." He said. As if he had any right to that. No. No, he didn't. The dead definitely could not speak anymore, at least not to the living… as far as she could remember.

"You're welcome, this time and those several occasions before as well. How many times exactly would you have died if I – "

"_You're_ dead!" Jane objected.

"Oh." He said and touched his face and chest. "Um…" he knitted his black eyebrows. "I wouldn't say so."

Jane gasped again. Well, the truth was obvious. "How?" She eyed him, shaking her head.

"So you're not going to thank me?"

"No!" Jane exclaimed.

"Ah." He said, dropping his eyes. A relative silence followed; as quiet as a London street at evening allowed. He let go of her hand.

"Okay, so why did you do this?" Jane asked in the end, somewhat calmer, and kneaded her wrist. The cold crept underneath her jacket. "What do you want?"

"Interesting. Should I want something?" he answered with a question. "Are you a goldfish that will grant my three wishes?"

He looked her in the eyes, and she looked back, defiant. But that green stare soon turned out to be a greater challenge than she thought. She looked away eventually, snorting out a laugh. _This is absurd_, she sighed and put her hands into her pockets_. Perhaps I'm going crazy._

"I'm no more a goldfish than you are a corpse, sorry." She said then, looking back up to him. But not straight to his eyes.

"And which of those things bothers you more?" he asked with a smile.

"If you were a corpse, I think I would be dead now. No matter if I were a goldfish or not."

"Is that a 'thank you'?" his eyes narrowed. He seemed genuinely intrigued.

"If you wish…" she shrugged.

Narrowing his eyes even more, he opened his mouth, perhaps to say something biting in reply. But that we'll never know. Instead of answering, he simply breathed out - and it did sound a lot like a short, quiet laugh – and said nothing. Somehow, a smile found a way to Jane's face.

"Did you drink your tea at five today?" He asked then.

"No, I don't do that." Panicking a bit, she grinned even wider.

"You should." He said, and something twinkled in his eyes.

"I… I don't think it's a good idea." She replied and shrunk back a bit.

"Come on." He insisted. "I have just bothered with saving your life again, so no worries, there are no brutal murders on my mind."

She breathed out, laughing nervously. His last sentence did not sound that much reassuring to her.

"Now, Jane. Aren't you tempted to choose the wrong brother? Just this once?" he teased.

"I – Actually I have to be somewhere else… in a moment…" she lied. "So," she heard her voice add, "so what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is a day, too, isn't it?" he grinned, unyielding.

"Yeah." She admitted, sighing again. "But will you be still alive?" she looked at him askance then.

"Will _you_?"

Smiling a bit more bitterly this time, Jane glanced over her shoulder, to the spot she'd got almost hit by the cab.

"I'll try." She said, and turned back. But he was gone. She looked around and searched for a while, but eventually she just shrugged and resumed her walk back home.

All of a sudden, she was as alone as only moments ago. But not exactly as lonely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> In truth, I did not like the "Dark World". The characters, the rushed story... Perhaps I was expecting too much after the first Thor, which was amazing. But somehow I just had to write this piece. It just wouldn't let go of my thoughts :)_


	2. Silvertongue

_For Alex_

ooOOOoo

The vast room was filled with silence. Not the disturbing kind, when you truly cannot hear a sound, but the pleasant and soothing mixture of soft noises that melt into one another and together they can be called just one word – silence.

At any other circumstance, Jane would have enjoyed this moment in the reading room, but today she couldn't. It was simply impossible. In fact her entire day (and the rest of the previous one) was marked with a nervousness she hadn't felt for a very long time.

_Why did I say yes? Why couldn't I simply turn down the invitation and just scream and run away?_

Well, now it was too late for such thoughts. Ready or not, she was supposed to meet him today. This very afternoon.

Suddenly realizing that trying to read the article again and again had no particular effect, Jane closed the journal and rubbed her eyes. Then she sighed and looked out the window. _What a beautiful day,_ she thought. _What a rare sight… What am I doing here, then?_ She frowned, resting her chin in her hand.

But whether she wished to elaborate this thought or not did not matter now, as someone took a seat right next to her. Quite impertinently he put both his legs on the desk, sank deep into his chair and rocked in it. And when Jane turned to scowl at this creature, it wasn't the stranger's impudence that shocked her. It was the mere twinkle of his green eyes.

"You?" Jane gasped after a moment she needed for recovery.

Loki blinked and smiled. "Yes." He said and opened the last issue of Nature and began to read it. And apart from that, he did nothing else.

Consternated, Jane watched for a while. "Okay." She said then and returned to her own copy.

She managed to read through five articles, and by the last one she felt truly absorbed in the text. She had nearly, nearly forgotten that –

"Tea?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

ooOOOoo

Perhaps only now she was able to fully realize the situation. And him, walking beside her. And his quite unexpected visual aspect.

His long hair fell across his face, and most of the time one of his eyes couldn't be seen. The tight black shirt with long sleeves and black trousers neatly accentuated his lean figure, no matter how unbelievable they looked on him. But what Jane couldn't really tear her eyes from was a piercing through his eyebrow and lower lip.

"A history of art student." Loki said.

"What?" Jane lifted her eyebrows, being brought back to earth.

"My disguise for today."

"Ah." She answered, looking him up and down again.

"So, where are you taking me?" He asked then, just like that.

"What? – I mean, I don't know… Somewhere away from the people I guess."

"What about the tea? I'm really getting thirsty."

"I can make you one at home." Jane replied, hoping against hope she wouldn't regret the statement.

ooOOOoo

"So, what is it you want?" tired of waiting and pretending, Jane decided for a direct question.

He merely lifted his gaze from the rim of his cup to meet her eyes. "You fear me." He grinned.

"That's a fact known to me. Could you please answer the question?"

He laughed softly. "Is it truly that important?"

"Yes." Jane insisted.

"Can't we just talk?"

"No!"

"I see." He nodded his head and remained silent. He sipped his tea.

Silence fell and lasted. The disturbing kind.

_Yeah, I said we couldn't talk so you'll be all silent now. I get it._ Jane mused and accepted the challenge. Clearing her throat, she rose up to her feet, fetched a book, sat down and opened it, sipping at her own cup of tea. It took a serious effort not to raise her eyes and check on him at first, but then she just let herself be enthralled by the story and eventually became comfortable with the entire situation.

But then he snapped his fingers and the text in her book disappeared. She stared at the blank pages. "Wha…" she protested, astounded.

"Got you." He announced.

"Okay, so let's talk." Jane gave up, closed the book and tossed it onto the table between them. It landed with a loud thud. She shrugged. "How was your day?"

"Bad." He said simply.

"Well… sorry." She shrugged again.

"No. You've been the better part of it."

"Then what is it?"

He breathed in slowly. "Let's say I'm in a situation." He begun, capturing her eyes and never letting go. "It's a very complex one and it's getting even more complex with time, and I'm slowly losing control over it." He went on. "The situation… means a huge advantage for me, but at the same time I cannot seem to truly enjoy it." He said, and waited.

Jane blinked a few times. "I assume there's no point in asking you what kind of situation it is."

"Your assumption is faultless." He confirmed.

"Of course." Jane muttered. "Well, whatever it is, can you somehow leave it?"

"I can."

"However..?"

"If I back off," he made a pause, and observed her with a curiosity – to the point she started to feel uncomfortable. "I wouldn't be able to visit you like this anymore." He concluded, and left the statement linger in the air between them.

"And…" averting her eyes, Jane started after a moment, "is that a problem?"

"It is."

"Why?"

Here he seemed to hesitate a bit. "If I hadn't been at your side yesterday, this world would have been shorter of a goldfish."

This explanation was clearly insufficient. "So… _I_ am the problem or… what do you mean?" Jane wrinkled her brow, studying his face. Well, his expression wasn't really telling anything.

"Nothing." he smiled after a moment, lowering his stare and pulling away. "Thank you for the tea, Jane." He said and rose up.

"Wait!" she called out and ran after him to the hall. He was already leaving her apartment. "What about my book? I want my story back."

"Some other time, dear." He answered, turning back to her. "I'm tired for today."

"I don't believe that." She said, folding her arms in front of her.

"Believe what you wish, goldfish." He rhymed effortlessly, stepping forward to tower over her.

As she wasn't given a choice, Jane moved back, reaching for the doorknob. "Don't think you've won, silvertongue." She replied in the end, looking up to him.

"Charming." He concluded, kissed her knuckles and melted away.


	3. Storyteller

_"A great many things are possible." And to himself he added: "But not practical." _

_(Isaac Asimov, Prelude to Foundation)_

* * *

><p>The raindrops echoed off the grey ground and gave rise to a soft spray of cold water that slowly moved up again. Jane came to a halt together with the crowd, and waited till the lights would let them cross the busy street. The rain was cold and growing heavier, but it did refresh the air of this gloomy London afternoon at least.<p>

Jane did not have an umbrella with her, however, at one moment, she could clearly feel that the rain was not hitting her anymore. She looked up and to the side, and found herself being observed by the cunning, grey-green, radiant eyes.

Jane watched him with raised eyebrows. It had been three weeks since their last meeting, and she had to admit the change in his appearance was striking again. He wore a very fashionable gray coat with two lines of black buttons, and a dark green scarf. And underneath the coat, he unmistakably had a suit on. The piercing was gone, his hair was trimmed short.

In the meantime, two crowds passed by, back and forth, the people moving as if Jane and her new companion were just two stones splitting the river current.

Loki grinned. "Stop staring like that, you're making me blush."

"Bullshit."

"Oh." He made a face. "Good to know you missed me."

"Shut up."

Loki sighed. "I have a present for you." He said, assuming an innocent expression.

"Hm," Jane pursed her lips. "What is it?" She asked with a slight interest.

"Something you've been missing for some time." He said and pulled a book from the inner pocket of his coat. On the cover, there shone a familiar sign of sun-and-spaceship under the title _Prelude to Foundation_.

"Oh." Jane let out a sigh. "But this isn't _my_ book." She protested stubbornly, perhaps just for the purpose of the protest itself. "I wanted the story in _my_ copy back. Can't you do that?"

He stared back with a hint of disbelief. "Well," He began after a long moment, "perhaps you wouldn't believe it, but I really cannot."

"Oh why?" she asked, her tone a bit derisive.

"If you crushed a plate to dust, could you put it back together so it would look exactly as before?"

"That's impossible."

"And there's your answer."

Jane folded her arms in front of her. "I thought you had a gift of magic."

"Still, it's just an exchange of energy. And as you would agree, it has its laws. I cannot return the text to your book simply because I do not know what it said."

Jane watched him for a while. "And if you knew?"

"Every single word?"

"Every single word."

"Then I could." He shrugged.

"Well…" Jane smiled and let her eyes wander to the book he was holding in his hand.

"No." He shook his head.

"Oh yes." She said, smiling widely, and nodded her head.

"I have better things to do." He retorted.

"And what is it?" Jane asked, thinking about their previous talk.

He remained still. And then, his hand was on her face, his thumb crushing her jaw against his fingers. "Do you realize I could kill you this instant? It would be done in a blink of an eye." He said, totally calm.

Jane said nothing as she stared into his eyes.

He gazed back, searching her face. The green of his irises receded as his pupils widened. His lips parted. "Yes, you do." He whispered, and let go.

A new crowd swept around Jane, the people pushing her and murmuring protests as she refused to move out of their way. And then, she was alone.

* * *

><p>Jane was already in her bed when the idea struck her. She jumped up, ran to the living room, grabbed the book from the table and walked back.<p>

She had spent the rest of the day thinking about how to tell SHIELD about her little meetings with the green-eyed creature. She resolved on not being there for him anymore, providing him with fun. This was over. It had to stop. However, _the book_…

Back in her bed, she hesitated at first, just staring at the picture on the cover. But then she decided to look inside. The text was there.

"Oh." She said aloud. Flipping through the pages, she saw that the story was truly back… well, wait, not all of it. About two thirds of the book still remained blank. Quickly she turned the pages back to the last one filled with text. She could see the last line growing.

_He must be reading it right now_, she thought, watching the rapidly growing rows of words.

He was reading fast, faster than Jane had ever read. Was this normal for him or could it be he was so thrilled by the story?

_And does it really matter?_ Jane asked herself and threw the book away.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Jane found a book at the foot of her bed. After a moment of scowling at the thing, she decided to pick it up. And upon opening it, she discovered that it was full of text again.<p>

_He finished it._

She turned her head to look at her bookshelf, and her eyes stopped at the sequel novel.

_He will get his own copy if he wants._ She mused and then got up.


	4. Benefactor

"_We're forever teetering on the brink of the unknowable, and trying to understand what can't be understood. It's what makes us men." _

(_Isaac Asimov, The Caves of Steel)_

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of her Earl Grey, Jane turned a page of the journal she was reading, and her gaze strayed to the clock on the opposite wall of the café.<p>

5:10pm.

She frowned at the tea cup in her hand. _Now Jane, seriously?_ She asked herself with disbelief. After feeling so very different and confused in this city at the beginning, she eventually acquired this late afternoon habit, and fully unintentionally in addition.

_Well… so what?_ She shrugged, smiling lightly, and returned to her reading.

"You claimed you did not do this." a silky voice broke in, startling her to the point she almost spilled the tea.

"I guess I just try to fit in. Is that wrong?" she answered and lowered her cup, not raising her eyes to look at him.

"I'd say the degree of wrongness depends on which kind of society you try to become a part of." He said and sat down on a chair right next to her.

"This society I find pretty ok." Jane retorted, still not looking up.

"If you wish..." he replied calmly.

"So, what is it you want today?" sighing deeply and resignedly, Jane finally inspected the subject sitting beside her. He looked exactly the same as the last time they met. Only his fashionable grey coat was draped over the next seat this time, revealing his no less fashionable grey suit.

"You look the same as before…" Jane observed, letting her voice gain a bit of a letdown tone.

"Oh. Disappointed?" He raised his dark eyebrows and adjusted his collar.

"Actually…" Jane inclined her head to the side, studying his appearance. "Yes. A bit." She said and sipped her tea.

"Well, I'm sorry then, but I didn't have time to think about any new amusing costume. You see, I started a business."

At that, she burst out laughing, spitting out some of the amber liquid, and coughed.

Loki took it coolly, sitting back in his chair, his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. He watched Jane peacefully until she finally managed to catch her breath.

"Are we ready to communicate again?" He asked eventually.

She cleared her throat, clutching at the edge of the table, as if to stabilize herself. "Yeah, yeah." she breathed out and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "Please, continue."

"It has never occurred to me starting a business could be this shocking." He noted, shaking his head, his eyebrows climbing up.

"It usually isn't…" Jane explained with a smile, "But the idea of you sitting behind a desk in an office…"

"Am I right in assuming you find it ridiculous?"

"Ah… Not exactly ridiculous. Just…" she gave a shrug, "let's say bizarre. And what is it you do for a living here?"

"Stock market."

"Hm. Interesting choice."

"It keeps me occupied."

"And how is it coming?"

"Very good, actually." Loki claimed and checked on his fingernails. "Would you care for a grant or two on your research?"

She blinked. "I think you know the answer."

"No, I don't." He looked her in the eyes. "Enlighten me."

"The answer is _'No, thanks'_." She said sternly.

"Why not?" he snorted lightly. "I've earned the money legally, I give you my word. Besides, where would all the fun be if I'd cheated?"

"Why not?" Jane repeated, crossing her arms. "Because it's _your_ money. And because you'd want something _in return_. Or am I wrong?"

"I was just thinking about something truly worthy to invest that money in. That's all." This time it was his turn to shrug.

"Well… science is a long-term investment." Jane narrowed her eyes. "And very insecure."

"Well… The more insecure the more entertaining. Plus, I expect to live a long life. I may look over your projects for centuries, even thousands of years after you're… gone."

"Thousands…" Jane repeated, touching the rim of her cup. "How old are you really?"

He sighed. "That depends on the perspective. The flow of the time changes as you cross the universe. Compared to this world, Asgard feels like a painting – ever unchanged and motionless."

"Yes, but-"

"I have seen many human generations come and go."

"Ah."

"Is that old enough?"

She gave it a thought. "And how old do you feel?" She asked then.

"Even older than that."

"That sounds dreadful."

"For some it certainly is."

"And how does time feel here?"

"Eventful." He said simply, and silence fell for a moment.

Jane thought for a while, and then she recalled the Isaac Asimov novel she made him read. She spoke again. "Do you still remember the novel? Have you perhaps read the sequels?"

He smiled. "I read everything Mr. Asimov had ever published."

Jane forgot to breathe for a second or two.

"I see." she managed at last. "Then… Am I right in assuming your impression of Mr. Asimov's works is rather positive?"

"Quite right. It's unbelievable such a great mind resided in a human body."

She frowned and gave a snort in reply.

"You mortals never cease to surprise me." he stated softly.

"Perhaps you could spare yourself all these surprises if you weren't so prejudiced." Jane pointed out. "But what about the stories? What did you like the most?" She returned to the subject.

"It's actually something that left quite a bitter and sad feeling in me."

"Let me guess." She said, a light smile tugging at her lips. "Daneel."

"Daneel and Elijah." He corrected. "Though I must say that Daneel alone was a fascinating character, indeed."

A million questions whirled inside Jane's brain. "But are you aware Daneel was a very kindhearted, absolutely unselfish person?" she said then.

"Was he now?" Loki looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Unselfish – that is undeniable. But I'm not sure that the term 'kindhearted' could be used in his case. One thing about him is absolutely certain, though – he was the greatest manipulator of his universe."

"True enough. That's certainly one way to view him." she admitted, and then paused.

"Now as I think of it," Loki broke the silence, "if you let me sponsor your projects and carry on your legacy, in a way, I could become your own Daneel."

"In that case," Jane spoke after a long moment, "I would become your Elijah, wouldn't I?" she asked warily.

Loki remained silent after that. "You already have." He answered then.

At that, Jane was forced to lower her eyes. "Sorry, I don't like where this conversation is heading."

"Why?"

"It's just… too strange. I mean, why would you do this for me? Why would you think of me like that? You don't even know me. And I certainly don't think of you the same way."

"I'm not asking anything of you, Jane."

"Don't say my name again." Feeling very uneasy, Jane frowned, still avoiding his gaze.

"As you wish." He said and stood up. "Here, if you wanted to think about my offer. Good bye." Leaving a business card on the table, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Standing by the window, Jane viewed the raindrops hit the glass and trickle down. She sighed, turned her head to inspect the abandoned lab, and slid one hand into her pocket. She had known from the start she would do that in the end; that her curiosity would eventually overpower her anger and stubbornness (and also her common sense and wariness, which was much worse).<p>

_Yeah, it's still there_, she acknowledged upon finding the piece of paper. She pulled the business card out and viewed it. It had a very simple design, just the black ink on a white paper. _L. Laufeyson_, she read, and snorted. His impudence was remarkable.

Clearing her throat, Jane picked up her smartphone from her desk and dialed the phone number. And she barely managed to introduce herself before the answering female voice said: "Of course, Dr. Foster. Mr. Laufeyson is waiting for you."


End file.
